


Work of Art

by artistzyx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, adrien is a dork and a bit occ but it's cute, much fluff, much gay, nathanael is shy af but cute too, they are 16 years old so....yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistzyx/pseuds/artistzyx
Summary: Nathanael needed a model. Who else but his new boyfriend, Adrien?





	

Adrien remembered the start of the school year. He remembered thinking that Nathanael, the gorgeous red head he was, hated him because he was famous. There was a lot of avoiding going on throughout the year so it was a big surprise when Adrien started to have a crush on the boy. Then, it wasn't that big a crush. It felt like one of those fancies you get for a day then you move on but Nathanael seemed to be on Adrien's mind more frequently than usual.

Nathanael was another story. The boy could not figure out why Adrien was implanted in his brain - like he was made to be there. The first day was horrible simply because the handsome blonde just never left his beating heart alone whether he be near Nathanael or if Adrien just talked. He started to accidently glare at the blonde and he instantly regretted it when pain seemed to appear on Adrien's face. Nathanael started to feel frustrated with himself. He asked for advice from Juleka and even Kim and they both said the same,

" _You like him_."

Nathanael had thought about it and denied it several times over the couple of weeks to the point he gave up and admitted he liked Adrien. But the red head still couldn't help but avoid Adrien. He was too nervous to strike up a conversation. Rose - who heard everything from Juleka - decided it was a great idea to go up to Adrien and whisper in his ear - whilst making eye contact with Nathanael (he made a mental note to wring her neck) - and tell him that Nathanael had a crush on him. What Nathanael didn't expect was a red hue appearing upon Adrien's cheeks. Rose smiled evilly and skipped back to her seat, not without a "you're welcome" towards the red head. Nathanael could feel the blood flowing towards his cheeks and he unconsciously made eye contact with Adrien.

Everything stopped for a minute when they stared at each other. Nathanael still kept blushing, his cheeks seeming to be going redder as time went by, yet Adrien's cheeks showed a faint pink and a slight smirk upon his lips. Nathanael was in too deep at this point.

The bell rang indicating that home time was upon everyone and Nathanael's classmates started to leave one by one. When the class became empty, Nathanael noticed that Adrien started to make his way up towards up, a playful smirk on his lips. Nathanael decided he liked that smirk and he wanted to see it more often.

"Judging by the blush on your cheeks and the way you're looking at my mouth, I take it what Rose said was true." It wasn't a question but more of a statement, a fact. Nathanael nodded, breaking his gaze away from the blonde's lips and deciding his feet were a better picture. Adrien chuckled and Nathanael cringed. He was embarrassed and was lost for words. He didn't know what to say. "You're cute Nathanael." The latter froze and his face turned redder than earlier. Adrien smiled at the sight and cupped his hands over Nathanael's cheeks, lifting his face to look at him. Adrien was in total awe. Red cheeks were painted on the red head's face with turquoise eyes that showed mystery but said Nathanael's deepest secrets. it was admiring and Adrien felt himself fall deeper. Nathanael started to stutter words of "I like you" and "oh my god's". Adrien chuckled and brought his face towards Nathanael's and placed a kiss upon his forehead, calming the shaking teen. "Go out with me." Nathanael could think straight. Was Adrien asking him to go out somewhere with him or go out with him as in romantically? As if reading his mind, Adrien stifled a laugh and brought his lips to the red head's cheeks. "I mean be my boyfriend."

Nathanael wanted to scream yes and engulf Adrien in a massive hug but held back and gave a shy nod. "I-I would like that." He quietly said. Nathanael looked at Adrien and saw adoration for the red head. All Adrien could see was a small, blushing tomato that he just wanted to protect from the world. Adrien packed away the rest of Nathanael's things and swung his back over his shoulder. "I can carry -!" Adrien pressed a finger to Nathanael's mouth and shook his head. "As your boyfriend, I have to make sure your okay and by the weight of your bag just now, it seems you have a lot of work to do and I notice you wincing every time you place your bag on your shoulder." Adrien may have let out some information that seemed embarrassing to himself but he genuinely cared about Nathanael and wanted to make sure he was okay. Adrien grabbed Nathanael's hand and pulled him along out of the deserted classroom. "Want to do something? Adrien asked as the pair walked out of school. Nathanael had a million things rolling through his mind until he remembered the little project he was doing for himself. "W-well, there is something I could use help in." The pair reached outside and saw it was about to start raining. A limo was parked in front of the school and Adrien's father had emerged from it, an umbrella being bestowed over his head. "Adrien. Come on. You have a photoshoot to attend." And with that his father went back inside the vehicle, awaiting his son.

"I can't believe this. I thought my schedule is free?" Adrien sighed out. He squeezed Nathanael's hand reassuringly and faced him. "Whatever the project is, we can definitely do tomorrow, okay?" Adrien's face was filled with regret and Nathanael smiled sadly and nodded. "It's okay." The blond smiled and handed a piece of paper to the red head. "Message me later, okay? I expect at least a goodnight message of my new boyfriend." Adrien said with a smirk. Nathanael blushed and nodded. Adrien left with a small wave and Nathanael proceeded to walk home, smiling with a bright blush upon his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had Adrien Agreste - a famous model, representation of teens worldwide - and yet, he could believe because it just happened. Nathanael was in his first relationship. But with relationships comes a lot of insecurities.

The walk home was a short one but felt longer as his thoughts were all filled with the handsome blonde. He looked at the phone number written and decided to take a few minutes to save the number and send a small text just to make sure it was Adrien.

**"It's Nathanael.**

**Just messaging to make sure it is you.**

**Sorry for being annoying** "

Adrien's phone buzzed as he still made his way to his photoshoot. It was a two hour drive and Adrien had never felt more bored until his phone buzzed. It was from a number he did not recognise and the first thought was to leave it but something was telling him to open it. When he did, he sighed in relief knowing it was just Nathanael. Adrien read the message and laughed inwardly. His new boyfriend was cute but definitely not annoying. Adrien didn't want Nathanael to be uncomfortable with him. The blonde knew that there was going to be ups and downs along with lots of doubts but he was going to make sure Nathanael was protected from all of that. Adrien sent back a reply, a small smirk playing on his lips.

**"It is me. Don't worry about that, sweety.**

**And you are definitely not annoying. You're just too cute. ;)**

Adrien felt triumphant and waited patiently for a reply. From the way Nathanael acted sometimes in school, and just from almost an hour ago, it was going to be a long wait.

Nathanael had reached his house by the time the message went through and the possibility of Adrien seeing it. He felt a little bit doubtful already because he honestly felt like he was being annoying. Nathanael was home alone again, parents working abroad for a week. They had business meetings everywhere so when Nathanael did see them, it was for a short ten to fifteen minutes and they would leave again. Nathanael was lucky enough to know how to cook. His parents always left money that could last him for as long as they were away for. Even though Nathanael was grateful, he was just too lonely to be happy. Although those thoughts were cast aside as his phone buzzed, Adrien's number appearing. A bright blush was implanting itself onto the red head's face and it felt like it may as well be apart of him for the rest of his life. Nathanael was never going to get used to Adrien's sweet words and that smirk of his. They had only be going out for at least an hour and Nathanael was already falling. This wasn't fair on his heart and it started to race because what could he say to a message like that!?

Nathanael ascended the stairs and went towards his room. He hung his coat up and flung his bag on his bed. His parents were rich so he had a big bed and lots of gadgets (some put away because of his easels that surrounded the room). Nathanael liked his room but it didn't feel like home.

Nathanael lied back on his bed and stared at Adrien's text. Nathanael wanted to be bold and reply back something enticing but his shy nature wouldn't let him. It seemed he was taking too long in messaging back that his phone started to ring. Adrien's name popped up and the red head panicked. "W-what!?" Is all Nathanael could shout. In a rush he accepted the call and placed his phone against his ear, mumbling out a shy "hello."

"I was getting worried there. Did I take it too far?" Nathanael could feel the smirk as Adrien talked and Nathanael started to feel like goo. "N-no. I was just -" Nathanael's face was blown up red and Adrien started to chuckle. Nathanael decided Adrien was an evil boyfriend. "I was just being silly. Sorry about that." Adrien was definitely not sorry but Nathanael didn't need to know that. "I-It wasn't like I didn't like it." The red head mumbled out. The line was quiet and Nathanael started to panic that Adrien heard. "I-I mean - oh my god." Adrien sighed and cleared his throat. Adrien was blushing and had to compose himself as his father gave him a stern look.

"Nathanael. Stop being cute or I'm going to cuddle you to death tomorrow." Nathanael giggled and murmured out a soft "okay". The phone call continued until Adrien arrived at his photoshoot. "That's me arrived. I'm going have to go now, babe." Over the phone call, they became a little bolder and started to give each other pet names. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Nathanael had answered back. "See you tomorrow...?" Nathanael blushed and took a deep breath.

"see you tomorrow, _honey_."

**Author's Note:**

> aha this chapter made me cringe but this is cute.


End file.
